Learning To Lie
by irsolo
Summary: SasuNaru/SakuIno/future pairings. Yaoi/Yuri. Ino has always wanted to attend Hidden Leaf Academy .. But not as a boy! Having to pretend to be a guy in order to get into the school of your dreams isnt easy, especially when your falling for your rival!


Okay. So, the pairings in this fanfic will be SASUKExNARUTO; future INOxSAKURA, and possibly other pairings. **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/YURI, BOYxBOY/GIRLxGIRL RELATIONSHIPS, PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING IMMEDIETLY OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCE OF YOUR OWN STUPIDITY**. I'm not entirely sure who will be with who yet, still working that out in my head xD If you have any other favorite pairings, you can post them and maybe I'll put them in my fanfic! 8D (Doesn't need to by yaoi/yuri pairing. It can be girlxguy xD)

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime/manga series. I wish I did though, because then Yaoi lovers across the nation would rejoice for SasuNaru! 8D

The background behind this story is this: A friend of mine made a SasuNaru FF site, and I really wanted to make something nice for it .. but I was having Writters Block and couldn't think of ANYTHING. I started a few, which I might finish and maybe even post here, but so far they suck majorly. I thought of this one when I was in Math, and talking to a girl who was telling me she wished she was a boy so she could go to this all boys school and see if its like in yaoi animes and if boys are more likely to end up with other boys. I was also listening to that 'My Ninja Info Cards' remix on my iPod, and then like a lite fuse BAM! I thought of this.

I've been working on this for a pretty long time, on and off during my Science and Math class, and sometimes at home. I think I get more inspired when I'm at school though. At home my brain goes into 'RELAXATION' mode xD

I really hope you enjoy this, and I plan on starting the next chapter soon ;P

* * *

It doesn't seem like too long ago that Ino had seen the brochure for Hidden Leaf Academy. A specialized school for those who want the upper edge in getting a college degree in high school. That was 3 years ago, on Ino's 13th birthday.

She had since then been thoroughly and completely enthralled with the school. She worked hard through grades 7 and 8 to make the scores she needed to get into HLA, the school that was home to many a prized student.

"Mom hurry!" she shouted from the passenger seat of her mother's 1992 Honda Civic.

Her mother, a wispy, frazzled women of about 39, scurried down the steps of their porch, a rather pricey couch purse swinging wildly from her arm, keys jangling nosily. "I'm coming Ino-dear!" she called breathlessly as she threw the door to the driver's side open.

'_She'll rip that door right off on day, just watch!_' Ino thought to herself.

"Come on Ma!" she added out loud, just touching the line between annoyance and begging.

"I'm going, I'm going!" her mother said, throwing her purse at Ino and jamming the keys into the ignition.

The car started up with a rumbly sound that came deep from its belly. Ino thanked God that it started up with no problems today. The car was old, and didn't run as well as it did back in '92.

Her Mother backed out of the drive-way wildly, just missing a small, brown-haired toddler chasing after her pretty-princess bouncing ball.

"MA!" Ino shouted, turning around in her seat and sighing with relief when she saw the toddler toddling back towards her house with her ball, unharmed except for some bruises to her shin that were turning green. Definitely not caused by her Mother's reckless driving.

"Turn around Ino, you wanna go flying out the window?" her Mother said, clicking on the radio to her favorite station "And put your damn seatbelt on! I don't want another ticket from the po-lice". Her mother always made the 'O' in 'police' longer then it needed to be.

Ino obeyed, turning front and center and snapping the safety belt into place around her waist and over her shoulder.

".. I feel my temperature rising!" sand the radio.

A hand patted Ino's thigh reassuringly. "Nervous, hunny?" asked her Mother, taking a side glance at Ino but making sure to keep her eyes on the road. Ino was always reminding her to do this.

"A bit" Ino said, smiling at her Mother "I shouldn't have eaten anything this morning".

"Oh, hunny" said her Mother sympathetically "Don't worry, it'll all be fine. Why, that school'll be damned if they don't except you! You gotta be the smartest kid I ever knew! I certainly never got those kind'a grades in school!".

Ino laughed "Thanks Ma .. but I'm sure that theres gonna be plenty of smart kids there to choose from" she said, looking out the window.

"Your smarter then all'a 'em!" her Mother stated forcefully, and then, as if to reassure herself of this statement, repeated "All'a them".

"But you know" her Mother reproached a bit later "If you do get excepted .. I .. I'm gonna miss you terribly!". Ino could see the tear whelling up in her mother's eyes. Hidden Leaf Academy was a boarding school. Pain struck her heart. She was the only thing her Mother had, how could she leave her to fend for herself? She couldn't even boil water without setting the stove on fire!

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ma" Ino said softly. Guilt was swallowing her up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go to the local school. Sure, she only had two friends. The very infamous Shikamaru and Choji. Sure she would never get a head start on college for free. Sure she would need to take the stinking bus with all the other dingbats to a badly rated school .. but at least she could protect her Mother from killing herself, and the neighbors, .. and more than half the population of Hidden Leaf Valley! Maybe she should just tell her Mother to stop now, go back home, and help her register for Hidden High School.

Her Mother, looking suddenly alarmed said quickly "Ino I ain't trying to keep you from your fancy school, babe! I can tell from that look on your face your having doubts! Don't pass up this opportunity cause of little 'ol' me! I can take of myself, you know".

Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Oh really?" she asked.

Her Mother hmphed and an offended manor. "Baby, who do you think took care of me and you when you were to little to be doing all the things you do now? Certainly not your scumbag of a Father! And certainly not little you, who couldn't even learn to use the potty 'till she was 5 years old!"  
"MOM!" Ino shouted, covering her face with her palm "You said we'd never mention stuff like that anymore!"

"Oh .. that's right" her Mother said, laughing "I forgot. Got all caught up in the moment, I guess. But the point, hun, is that you shouldn't give this up. I know you want it badly, babe. Don't refuse for my sake. I can take care of myself. I'm what, nearly 40 now?"

"26" Ino says, laughing.

"Well at least someone knows it!" her Mother said, laughing as well. Ino always made sure to put '26' on her Mother's birthday cake. She'd been doing it for as long as she could remember. Probably since she learned to make cakes, and finally remembered when her Mother's birthday was.

Her Mother turned jerkily onto the road that lead up to the school.

"Almost there" her Mother said, more to herself it seemed, then to Ino.

Ino hummed in reply. The buildings were just beginning to peek out from behind the trees that lined the road.

"Wow .." her Mother awed "It's so .. big!"

And it was. There were eight buildings in all. All were about 3 stories high, save for the Boarding House's which were a whopping total for 5 stories high each. All buildings were colored the same, the bricks were a dark maroon color, which a gold line painted around the entire building. The windows were dark, with blinds and curtains drawn across many of them. The doors were huge double-doors, painted an eggshell white color with the names of each building printed in black bold print across them. The numbers of the buildings were on small marble plates, the number imprinted in gold. The grass was bright green in some places, and a dry looking brown in others. A few patchs of flowers grew in some places. Weeds in others. Small trees were spotted along the lawn.

As the drove past the buildings, Ino could read some of the names of them.

'4: SCIENCE BUILDING'

'6: GIRL'S DORMITORY'

The lawn was dotted with students. Some going into and out of buildings, others walking with friends and chatting. Some sitting on the grass and laughing, others eating or studying from textbooks. Some students were alone, reading novels or drawing.

Two in particular caught her eye. A young boy, maybe her age, was leaning against a tree. His hair was so black she was sure it was made directly from the starless, moonless, night sky. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his lips. Another boy was sitting near him, he was grinning wildly, talking animatedly to (she guessed) the black haired boy. In his hands he held one of those microwavable cups of Ramen.

His hair was blonde, like her own, but with a more yellowish tint to it. He had this look about him, like he could make even the gloomiest of people laugh, and immediately she knew she liked him. The yellow-haired kid said something and his arms flew out wildly. The black-haired kid opened his eyes and laughed.

The laugh was muted by the glass window of the car, but she knew it would be a deep and hardy laugh. She knew then that she liked him too.

"Okay Ino" her Mother said, the car rolling to an awkward stop. The engine was silenced.

Her Mother opened her down and climbed out, smoothing her red blouse. She peeked her head into the car "Hand me my purse, will you?" she ask, reaching her hand forward.

Ino handed her the bag, but didn't move.

"Well" he Mother said "Come on. Get out". She slammed her door shut and stood in front of the car, waving spazzicly at her daughter.

"Oh god" Ino whispered, praying that no one was paying any attention to them.

She opened the door and hurriedly hopped out, slamming the door shut and running towards her Mother.

"'Bout time" she said, pulling open the door the building they had stopped out. The words 'ADMINISTRATION' was printed across the double-doors. "After you, my dear" she said, holding it open for Ino to go through.

The inside of the building was rather bland. Cream colored walls and wooden doors with small, panel windows in the center. The tiled floor was waxed so much, that I could see my reflection in it.

My Mother's heels clomped loudly as we walked, towards the very end of the hall where a door was marked 'PRINCIPAL BLARG'.

Ino peered through the long, rectangular window. A woman with frizzled white hair sat at a dark, wooden desk. A black phone with blinking lights on its keypad, three wire baskets, each with an assortment of different colors papers in them, and a glass vase with fake flowers and pencil stuck into the green Styrofoam sat on her desk. Covering the top of the desk was a large calendar, where the woman was currently scribbling something down, her crescent shaped glasses sliding down her nose. Behind the woman and her desk, was another door. It was painted a dark blue color, and had a symbol painted in silver in the center of it.

Ino's mother cleared her throat. With a start, her hand flew to the door handle. She turned it roughly, swinging the door open and catching it just in time to stop it from slamming against the wall.

The woman at the desk jumped, her writing utensil flying across the room, her glasses falling onto her desk.

"S-sorry!" Ino said hurriedly, bowing her head in apology. Her Mother brushed past her, striding up to the secretaries desk and slamming her palm onto the dark wood.

"We have an appointment with MR. BLARG" she said firmly, back straight, eyes hard.

The secretary, clearly intimidated by the other woman, nodded quickly, jumped from her chair and knocked on the blue door.

A muffled reply came behind the door. Ino's mother leaned forward, eyes narrowed, trying to hear what was said.

"A woman" the secretary answered "And her child".

Another muffled reply. The secretary looked pained for a moment, and then turned slowly around "Your name, ma'am?" she asked quietly, looking as if she were a puppy about to be stricken for messing on the carpet.

"Yamanaka" Ino's mother replied forcefully. As the secretary turned to the door again, Mrs. Yamanaka turned to Ino with a thumbs up and a smile.

Ino sent a weak smile back.

The blue door opened and a gentleman who looked to be in about his mid-40s, early-50s appeared. He took in Ino's mother, and then Ino herself, still standing by the door, hand grasping the handle to stop it from hitting the wall.

The man furrowed his brow, and then stepped aside "Miss. Yamanaka" he said, looking at Ino "Please come in".

Ino closed the door to the office slowly, and then made her way to the opened blue door. The man was much taller than her, and he smelled of raw fish and stuffy room.

Ino's mother followed, but the man held out a hand and said apologetically "I'm sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka, I have to talk to Ino alone first". Her mother made a sound of annoyance, and Ino could picture her facial expressions clear as rain in her mind. There was no argument though, and the door was closed with an almost silent click.

The man pulled out a red cushioned chair, patting it and motioning her to sit.

Ino sat and clasped her hands together in her lap. She ground her teeth, a nasty habit that was frowned upon by her mother, but a comfort.

"Miss. Yamanaka" the man began, placing his hands on his desk. It looked exactly the same as the secretaries, only with less clutter, and a miniature pool table in the right corner.

"Ino" she said quickly, sitting upright.

"Ino" the man continued, nodding at her "I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding here .. you're here to apply for us, I assume?". He leaned forward, his stench coming in a great wave at Ino.

"Yes, sir" she said, trying not to breath in through her nose.

"Hmm" he said, leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

It was silent for a few moments, except for the humming of his computer, and the sound of her mother in the other room, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor.

Finally, he leaned forward again, frowning "We are currently only accepting male students, Ino" he said slowly "I'm sorry .. we just don't have room for any more female students here at Hidden Leaf Academy".

Ino stared, in what she hoped was, an expressionless way at the Dean.

"The applications I got .. they didn't say anything .." she started, trying to keep all and any forms of disappointment out of her voice. Inside, she was crushed.

"Yes .. you're not the first to have come in here, Ino" he said apologetically, sappily "Unfortunately our very busy paperwork handler did not specify this. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you my dear". He drummed his fingers on the desk, perhaps a nervous habit of his own.

"Right" Ino said "No problem. I'm sorry". She stood up abruptly and made for the door.

"Ino" the man said thoughtfully "Did you know that when this school first opened, it was a boys only school?"

"Yes, sir" she said, looking at the blue door, hand on the door handle.

"Back then, sometimes female students would take up false names, cut their hair, and dress like a boy. They would pretend to be boys, in order to enter this fine establishment".

Ino turned around slightly, eyes narrowed, brows knit together in confusion and thought. What was this man talking about?

The man waved her off then, turning to his computer screen which lit his face up blue and sent shadows along his face.

Ino opened the door, stepping out at the same time as her mother jumped up, and left.

--

"So .. it wasn't a no, right?" Ino's mother asked once again at the dinner table.

Ino shrugged, once again and repeated "He didn't say anything really .. he just said to wait and see how things pan out".

Her mother sighed and put twirled some spaghetti noodles around her fork.

"That's just not right" she said, once again, and shook her head.

"They have other students to consider" Ino offered "Hopefully, I'll be one that they like".

Her mother glared at her and jammed her fork into her mouth, succeeding in splattering tomato sauce on her blouse.

Ino, of course, did not mention this. Her mother always shot the messanger.

--

".. You want to what?"

"Please Shika!" Ino begged, grabbing onto his black shirt and tugging "I NEED to do this!".

"Tell me again, will you? Why on earth would you want to be a boy? I know for a fact, that you are most certainly not transgendered" Shikamaru said, shoving Ino away and onto the floor. The two were at Shiamaru's fathers apartment, in the living room. Shikamaru sat on the tan, leather couch. Ino now sat on the floor.

"Hidden Leaf Academy!" Ino said, exasperated "Their only accepting male students! I need to get into this school, Shika! I have to be a boy!".

Shikamaru shook his head, eyes closed.

"This is stupid" he pointed out, waving his hand in the air "Why not just wait till they have an opening for girls?".

"What if they don't?!" Ino spat, falling onto her back on the floor. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but Ino's words were heard first "Besides .. what if I can't get in next time? What if there's some younger girl who's smarter and will be of more benefit to them?".

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You're my friends, aren't you Shika?" Ino asked, sitting up "You HAVE to help me. It's your duty!".

"I didn't sign up for that" Shikamaru said, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning back against the couch "But .. I'll help you Ino .. because I want you to get the hell out of here and leave me alone!". He laughed and stood up.

"Hey!" Ino said, jumping up to and pulling on his arm "What's that suppose to mean, huh?"

"Nothing at all" Shikamaru said, waving his hand in the air again "But you know what you need to do .. right?".

He turned and lifted her long, blonde hair, letting it slide through his fingers.

Ino's jaw clenched "Yeah" she said softly. She had always taken pride in her hair, its long, sleek texture, the white-blonde color.

"C'mon" Shikamaru said "Mom left her kit at home".

--

Ino stared at the floor. In her face was a look of horror. She was pale, her eyes standing out brilliantly.

She reached for the strands of blonde hair that lay in wispy curls on the tiled floor.

"My haaaair" she moaned.

Shikamaru rested his hand on her shoulder, looking down as well. "Remember the greater good, Ino" he said quietly.

Ino looked for the first time in the mirror. Her hair was cut extremely short, spiked naturally in some areas. The look of horror depended.

"What .. did .. you .. DO?!" she shrieked, hopping off the bar stool she had been situation on and touching the top of her head.

"Do I look like a barber?" Shikamaru asked, placing the scissors down on the counter "I think I did a pretty good job" he added softly.

"You DESTROYED my hair! And this .. this isn't even a haircut! Its mutilation!" Ino spat, pointing to her reflection.

"You look very scene" Shikamaru replied, trying his best to mend his mistake. He shouldn't have done this. He should have asked his mother to, when she got off of work at the Beauty Parlor downtown.

Ino glared at him.

"At least you can pass as a boy now .. or .. well, a very feminine boy .." Shikamaru offered, opening the side closet and removing a pan and broom. He bent over and began to sweep the wisps of hair into the pan.

Ino sighed and crouched down, sweeping the hair into the pan with her hand.

"Thanks" she said quietly "For doing it".

"I regret it already" Shikamaru said coldly, standing and emptying the hair into the bathroom waste can.

Ino shrugged "Hey, I'll get over it" she said "I can always get a better haircut when it grows out a little. At least I have a better chance of passing as a boy now".

Shikamaru looked at her, shook his head, and then said "Theres some left over pizza in the fridge". He pronounced 'pizza' as 'peakza'.

"Sweet" Ino said, smiling and rushing from the bathroom to raid his refrigerator.

--

"INO!" shouted her mother wildy "INO IT'S A LETTER FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF ACADEMY!"

Ino dropped her fork, which clattered noisily on her plate and rushed to the door where her mother stood, one letter in her hand, the rest strewn (probably dropped in excitement) on the floor around her.

The Ino had come home from Shikamaru's her Mother had not been home. It saved Ino for that moment in time, giving her time to think of a good and plausible reason for her new .. 'haircut'. There was no way she would tell her Mother about her plan for entering Hidden Leaf Academy. She would not tell her mother that the real reason her hair was so short and spiked, was because she needed it short so that she could pretend to be male and have a chance at entering this high class school.

Of course, it had occurred to Ino not long after she lay in bed later that night, that if she wasn't accepted she would need to live with this hideous haircut. She prayed, for the first time in her life, that night. She prayed that she would get accepted.

"Open it! Open it!" her mother said, hopping around Ino like an excited three year old.

Ino went into the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a knife. She slid the tip of it under the fold of the envelop and slipped it across the length. After placing the knife on the counter, and removed the little golden-tan paper from inside.

She unfolded the paper from its tri-fold state, and held it in front of her. Her mother read over her shoulder, breathing down Ino's neck. Ino moved away, earning an irritated noise from her mother, who turned adruptly and began on the dishes in the sink.

_Dear Ino Yamanaka,_

_You have been accepted, along with many other fine young men, to the Hidden Leaf Acedemy._

_You will be required to purchase enough uniforms to get through one week. Uniforms will not be required on weekends, or on holidays when classes are not going on. Uniforms can be purchased and ordered in the Administration building. Please have sizes handy._

_Your first day will be on the 9__th__ of February. You are to report the Boy's Dormitory to receive your room and schedule._

_From the staff of HLA_

"Well?" her mother asked, wiping her hands on a dish rag "What's it say?".

"I got accepted" Ino said, monotone. The expression on her face told what she was really thinking though. A huge grin was played onto her face, her eyes were wide and sparkling with her hidden glee.

"That's great!" her Mother shouted, hugging Ino in a bear-like hold and squeezing so hard that Ino gasped for air in less in then 3 seconds of the hug.

"I need to get some uniforms" Ino said, looking at the letter again.

"I'll pick some up for you-" her mother began, but Ino interrupted with "No, no! Your busy Mom, I've got nothing to do here anyway. I can take Shikamaru and Choji up there and show them my new home". She smiled, trying to appear like she wasn't hiding anything. Ino was a horrible liar. She would need to start getting better, since starting February 9th, her life was officially one big lie.

"Well .. alright" her Mother said, searching through her expensive Coach purse. She pulled out a golden card "This is for uniforms and lunch for you three. NOTHING else. Do you hear me Ino Yamanaka?" her mother handed her the credit card.

Ino nodded her understanding and tucked the card into her back pocket. She would need to borrow some of Shikamaru's clothes for tomorrow.

"What time are you leaving for work tomorrow?" Ino asked, opening a drawer and taking out a sheet of clean paper and a pen whose bottom had been chewed on.

"8:15" her Mother responded, as Ino scribbled this note down on the paper "And I should be home around 6:30ish. It'ss my late day tomorrow.". Her mother worked at the local bank as a teller. It didn't pay much, but it paid most the bills. Ino's grandparents, who lived on the other side of the world, sent 'allowances' to her Mother each month. Ever since her Father .. her Mothers husband, had suddenly vanished, her grandparents had felt the need to support the two, not wanting them to suffer anymore then was needed. Neither of them were complaining about the extra money, but it seemed kind of childish in Ino's eyes, that her mother still earned an allowance, when Ino had never even had one before.

"What'll I do when I get to school?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Do school work, I suppose. Ask the Dean what you do" her Mother replied, shrugging.

"No, I mean, money wise. How will I pay for food and stuff?" she rephrased, leaning over the kitchens granite island.

Her mother was quite for a bit, she wiped the counter with the dishrag a few times.

"I guess I'll send you money" she said finally, and as if to enforce this statement and bunched up the dishrag and tossed it into the sink.

Ino stared at the dishrag for a few moments and then said "Okay".

With that, mother and daughter parted. Ino went up to her room, where she closed the door, picked up her cell phone, and rang Shikamaru asking to borrow clothes for tomorrow. She ended up being the one to take the charges for calling Choji and turning their two-way call into a three-way call. There went a dime, she thought.

Her Mother changed her clothing and went outside, where she spent a good remainder of the day gardening, until a neighbor came out and started up a conversation with her, where she proudly told them her daughter was now a student at Hidden Leaf Academy.

--

Ino examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting pants, and a dark green shirt with some logo she didn't recognize on it. Her chest was flat, binded underneath the fabric. She wore a pair of Shikamaru;s old converse allstars, the left one was broken at the toe so that her black sock showed through. She also wore a wide black hat, with the same logo as on the shirt.

"Are you sure I look like a boy?" she asked, doubtful.

".. Yes" Shikamaru answered.

Ino turned to look at him. His brows were pulled down in a look of doubtfulness. Her gaze turned to Choji, who was sitting atop Shikamaru's bed, reading a manga.

"Choji" Ino said "Do I look like a boy? Be honest".

Choji looked up from his manga and took Ino in. He said nothing for a while, but stared hard at her. Ino and Shikamaru stared back at him.

Finally, he said "Yes. You do. But you look gay" he went back to reading.

"Gay?!" Ino said, blinking in shock.

Shikamaru shrugged "Kinda true, considering you're a girl. You shouldn't have any problem with going about being gay".

"No, no, no" Ino said quickly, shaking her head "I can't do that. I'll give myself away. I just know it".

Choji looked up again, setting the manga down and walking towards Ino. "I only said you LOOKED gay" he corrected, index finger pushed against his chin. "You don't need to BE gay. Plenty of straight guys look and sound gay, but are straight as a pencil".

"Unless their this pencil" Shikamaru said, holding up a rubber pencil toy and bending it. He laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Ino spat, crossing her arms over her flat chest. She noted how strange it felt, not having anything to 'rest' her arms on top of.

Shikamaru stifled a few giggles, and then was quite.

"It's nearly noon" he said "I think it's about time we got this freak show on the road".

Ino nodded, adjusted her hat, and left the room with the two real boys following behind her.

--

"NO FAIR!"

"Totally fair"

"UGH!"

The yellow haired boy thrashed wildly, bucking and wriggling fiercely underneath the Sasuke.

"GET. OFF." He shouted, thrusting his hips upwards in an attempting to knock the other boy off him.

Sasuke grinned, dipping himself lower onto Naruto.

"Getting sexual, aren't we?" he asked, voice coy and silky.

"NO!" Naruto spat, but he was still now. His futile attempts to gain the upper position had failed, as usual. His body was tingling, with Sasuke this close.

Sasuke was practically lying flat on Naruto, his hands held Narutos above his head, pinned to the grass.

It was cool outside, unusually cool for a summer day. Instead of going home to their families for the summer, the two boys had decided to stay on the campus. Sasuke, to take extra courses to avoid taking them when the new semester started. Naruto, to be with Sasuke (though he ended up taking three classes that he failed the previous semester). Sasuke was a smart kid, with an overall straight A average. He had one of the highest GPA's in the school, and probably one of the highest in the entire district. He was quite, and almost never caused any problems for his teachers. He always had something to read with him. Naruto was the complete opposite. He hated school, unless the class was PE. He had failed three of his classes last semester, and had passed the other 2 with high D's, thanks to many hours of sleep deprivation and a good number of study hours with Sasuke. The only books Naruto ever read were mangas with lots of action and sexy female characters in them.

This morning though, Naruto didn't have classes. His teacher, one of the over-summer ones that you were stuck with for all your classes, had gone home to pick up her sick daughter from school, and had cancelled the lessons for today, and perhaps tomorrow. Sasuke was skipping his classes.

"PDA!"

Naruto's head snapped up to where a girl with flourishing pink hair stood, hands on her hips. He grinned stupidly when he noted he could see up her skirt from this angle.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto "Ah, shut up Sakura" he said, waving his hand off her.

"Don't make me report you two. Public Display of Affections is NOT something we all want to see! This is the last time I'm going to warn you!" she said, glaring down at the two. A small smile was on her lips though.

Between Sakura's outspread legs, Sasuke could see one of the teachers. It was the teacher that he and Naruto had shared in their first year at Hidden Leaf Academy. Sasuke had come into the classroom one morning, stepped up to Naruto's desk, and planted a kiss right on his lips in front of the entire class. A daring move, in his own mind. Mr. Homophobe, as Naruto liked to call him, had tried to keep them apart ever since. He was constantly lecturing the two boys that it was not natural for two males to be together. He stated constantly that there were plenty of pretty girls here on campus, and that they should try and find one of them instead of doing this 'inappropriate' things with each other.

Mr. Homophobe, seemingly pleased with this, began towards the Math Building.

"He's gone" Sasuke said, yanking Naruto by the hair "Stop oogling at her underwear, moron".

"OW!" Naruto yelped, hands flying to his head.

Sakura sat on the grass, leaning forward and smiling manically.

"Do it" she whispered.

Sasuke leaned over and gave Naruto a peck on the lips, earning himself a shove from the other boy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blonde shouted, rubbing his head.

Sakura laughed, and then said "So did you hear?".

Sasuke lay back on the grass, hands behind his head. "Heard what?" he asked, turning his head towards the pink haired girl.

"Were getting some new guy students next week!" she said excitedly "I hope their cute!".

"We don't need any more guys" Naruto said, plucking some blades of grass and then ripping them down the center "The Boys Dorm is nearly full up".

"We ALWAYS need more guys" Sakura said, winking "Guys are hot. The more hot guys, the more fun school is".

"What about some hot girls?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky "We need more of them!". He grinned stupidly.

"No. We don't" Sasuke said flatly "We don't need any more girls for you to undress with your eyes, you little pervert".

"What?! Me?!" Naruto asked "YOU'RE the one who watches girls make out online all the time!"

"So? Sakura watches guys make out all the time" Sasuke said, waving his hand towards Sakura.

"It's hot" Sakura added, growling and placing a snarl on her pretty features.

"Exactly" Sasuke said, making his point.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked suddenly

"Who?" asked Sakura, turning as Naruto pointed for her. Sasuke sat up and squinted in the sun light. Three somebodies were making their way towards the Administration building.

"New kids?" asked Sasuke, shrugging.

"New kids?!" Sakura gasped, jumping up "Let's go meet them! I can't tell if their hot from all the way over here!"

"How about we don-" Sasuke started, but never finished because suddenly he was being hoisted up by his blonde lover and dragged by both him and Sakura towards the three curious people.

--

"Wow" Shikamaru said, gazing around him, impressed "Nice grounds".

"That's the Administration building" Ino said, pointing it out. They were headed in that direction now.

"We should visit the cafeteria" Choji mumbled, hands jammed into the pocket of his hoodie.

"You can't possibly be hungry!" Ino said, looking over her shoulder "We JUST ate!".

"This long walk gave me an appetite" Choji said, shrugging.

Ino sighed, irritated.

"We're almost there" Shikamaru offered, trying to fill up the silence between them "I'll buy you snack if they've got machines inside". This earned a smile out of Choji.

"HEEEEEY!"

The trio turned at the shout. A girl with floral pink hair, a boy with golden-blonde hair, and another boy with raven black hair who was being pulled by both arms were shooting towards them.

"Who're they?" Choji asked, looking at Ino.

"Beats me" Ino replied, eyebrows raised. They three had stopped all together now.

When the other three finally reached them, none could say a word. Each was panting, trying to catch their breath after the sprint over to the three strangers.

"My .. names .. Sakura" Sakura managed "This is .. Naruto .. and Sasuke".

Ino blinked, staring from Sakura, to Naruto, to Sasuke. "Uh .. I'm Ino .. these are my friends Shikamaru and Choji .. can we .. help you?". A look of confusion entered her face.

"You're new?" Sakura asked, finally catching her breath.

"I am" Ino said "These two are just coming with me to pick up my uniforms".

Naruto's hand flew out to Ino "Nice to meet you! I hope you'll enjoy it here!".

Ino grasped Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Your hand is so small" Naruto commented, holding Ino's hand up by the index and pinky fingers.

Sasuke whacked him upside the head "Its rude to comment like that Naruto" he mumbled.

Ino gave a cracked smile, as if she were playing along with some insane man's game.

"Uh .. yeah .. I get it from my .. Mother" Ino said, laughing nervously. They could tell she was a girl, she just KNEW it! It was useless trying to pretend she wasn't! She was too feminine to do it! They knew! They knew!

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked suddenly, smiling and leaning forward.

"What?" Ino asked, her face screwing inward with annoyance.

"Gay? Are you?" Sakura asked.

"Bitch"

And with that, Ino turned abruptly and stalked off towards the Administration building.

"…" Sakura stood, her mouth open, in shocked silence.

"I think you offended him Sakura .." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh .. sorry about that .. he's just a little .. sensitive .." Shikamaru mumbled the apology, looking towards Ino nervously "We better go .. it was nice meeting you .. I hope you don't take Ino's remark to seriously, Sakura .. he's just in a bad mood". Shikamaru yanked on Choji's arm and the too ran after Ino, who had reached the building and was pulling the door open.

"Well, that introduction went well" Sasuke said pleasantly, cocking his head and smiling at Sakura.

Sakura's shock had turned into anger, her fists clenched at her sides "That little .. little .. PUNK!".

Sasuke and Naruto burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs and falling to their knees.

Sakura, with one last grunt of annoyance at both Ino and the boys laughing, turned and stomped towards the girls dormitory.

* * *

.. suckish ending, yes xDD

ITS ALMOST LIKE A CLIFFHANGER! –gasp-

Stay tuned for the next chapter! O:


End file.
